In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel comprises a plurality of pixel units defined by a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines intersected with each other. Each of the plurality of pixel units comprises a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode, wherein each of the plurality of gate lines is connected to a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) and configured to provide a driving signal for each TFT and each of the plurality of data lines is connected to a source driver IC and configured to provide an image signal for each TFT. Moreover, the pixel electrode is connected to each TFT. Thus, an electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and a common electrode, and hence the deflection of liquid crystal can be controlled and the amount of transmitted light can be adjusted.
Herein, the gate driver IC applies the driving signal to control on/off of the TFT connected with the gate line. Moreover, when the TFT is switched on, the image signal applied by the source driver IC is applied to the TFT through the data line.
Illustratively, as illustrated in FIG. 1, each gate line connected with the gate driver IC is connected with gates of one row of TFTs, and each data line connected with the source driver IC is connected with sources of one column of TFTs. In the case of image display, one row of TFTs are switched on at the same time. As liquid crystal molecules are in the control of one kind of electrical field for a long time, the polarization phenomenon can be caused.